A Fairy Tale
by Snowy.Fullmoon
Summary: Dragons never left Earthland and now they're calling the shots and eating the inhabitants. Private Lucy is charged with collecting supplies from a distant mountain only to find something extraordinary and not what she expects. Charged with more than just supply collect, Lucy finds herself unable to complete the task given when she finds something quite unexpected. Love. AU. NaLu.
1. Lucy - Dragon's Mountain

**A/N: I've never written a Fairy Tail fanfic before. Do tell me how it is! :D  
I don't own Fairy Tail, though I wish I did.  
**

* * *

"There are whispers of tiny beings with wings, so small you can only see a faint glimmer of their body's magical energy surrounding them like a beacon. A floating orb, kind gentle beings who would never harm humans. These beings laugh and gallop around a pond under the full moon to replenish their energy. They also live in tiny houses that-"

"Ah cut the crap, Levy." A blonde called out, her face contorting into a sneer as she glared at her bluenette friend as a huddle of children sat around Levy's feet. "Why don't you tell them what's _really_ going on Levy. Or should I?"

The blonde waited a few moments, after hearing no response she stood from her tiny stump of a chair, no seriously it's literally a tree stump, and made her way over to the mass of little people, _achem_, children. Flipping her shoulder-length blonde hair back over her shoulder she sat in front of the children on the floor, crossing her legs in the process as she began.

"There are whispers, Levy," the blonde glared at the bluenette, "more like roars, great booming roars that echo across the land. These beings are also not _tiny_, they're huge! As big as a mountain, and while it is true that you can see their magical energy surrounding them like a beacon they wouldn't think twice about chomping down on any one of us without a moments hesitation. They laugh but at the weak little humans that scurry beneath them as they flap around on their huge wings." The blonde glanced across the horror-stricken faces of the children, shrugging her shoulders she made her way out of the common room. So what? She had made those kids cry and possibly scared for life.

_Better they find out sooner, rather than later._ She thought, there was no guarantee about safety or anything really these days. The only hell was the one they lived in now, because the way she saw it? The dragons were destroying everything, splitting families apart; eating whole villages; burning ecosystems. These bloody winged beasts were making a damn mess out of everything. As the blonde made her way around the compound, a huge underground complex built right under the old town of Magnolia, she couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like if the dragons had left. Maybe she could have traveled, joined a guild, with magical powers. She scoffed to herself, mocking herself even in her mind. Magic didn't exist, not in humans at least, only the dragons had such great powers...and the Exceeds, damn flying cats. As she pondered about her situation a horrid, squeaky and robotic voice cut out over one of the many loud speakers scattered around the ins and outs of the complex,

"Could Lucy Heartfilia please report to the military office? Lucy Heartfilia to the military office."

Groaning internally, Lucy threw her unruly blonde hair into a high ponytail and began to jog the long trek towards the military meeting room, aka the Office. It would be a long jog indeed.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

"Private Heartfilia." A grouchy old(er) man spoke, his gravely voice cutting through the blood rushing through Lucy's ears. Blinking a few times to clear her head she gave Commander Makarov a half-decent salute.

"Reporting for duty, _sir_."Lucy added the last word on sarcastically knowing full well it annoyed Makarov, aka Gramps off so much. Working for one of the last known human residences in Earthland was no walk in the park, working for their security? It was a suicide mission waiting to happen, but it was rewarding. Fairy Tail always did have a knack for being hard to defeat once and for all, they sort off just popped back right up again ready to fight. Sort of like daisies.

_Daisies might work well with some yoghurt. Mmm._ She began to salivate over the idea of some yoghurt before a loud throat clearing pulled her out of her daydream, right into the nightmare that was Makarov's scowling face

"Finished there, Private? Good." Without giving her time to answer he turned on the ball of his foot and began strutting down the hallway, expecting her to follow. Which of course she did.

"Now. Heartfilia, a scout from the Lamia Scale colony out in who knows where. There were only two survivors, Lyon Vastia, the scout and some Sherry Blendy. Unfortunately, Sherry received some wounds from the attack but perished while being transported here." Makarov's voice trembles slightly but he continues nonetheless, "Lyon reported that the dragons appeared from nowhere in particular and burnt their antechamber to a crisp which left a hole in-"

"Excuse me, Gramps, but the antechamber's entrance to the colony can only fit a few people at a time through, no way a dragon could manage to squeeze in!" Lucy could hear her voice raising an octave or two until it was squeaky.

"I was just about to get to that, Private. Lyon reported that the dragons _landed_." A sharp intake of breath was the only reply. "What's more, Lucy. Is that they somehow...transformed themselves into humans."

"What's this got to do with me, Gramps?" Lucy was shocked at how level she managed to keep her voice, despite the fear feeding an ever growing storm inside of her belly.

Makarov spun on his heel to stare at Lucy, meeting her gaze after stepping back a bit so he could actually _see_ her eyes over her cleavage. A wicked grin plastered his face, if she could stare long and hard enough she swore tiny horns would pop out of the top of his head and a tail with a pointy spike would pop out behind him.

"That, dear Lucy, is where you come in."

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Hiking the miniscule bag further up her back Lucy groaned, why her out of all the soldiers in the Fairy Tail colony, why her? Stupid Makarov, this is all his fault making her hike to the middle of nowhere. Dishonor, and death on him. If she survived she would probably kill him herself. She thought back what felt like years ago, though was only a day or so at best:

_"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!?" A high-pitched, yelling voice screamed down at the man. A red face matched the voice and clenched fists were raised in the air which equally matched the glare Lucy was giving her higher up. She could punch a wall, she _wanted_ to punch a wall, all the while that stupid, old man just stood there with a light bulb over his head and a devilish grin on his face._

_"It's a perfect idea. There's some supplies up there, I want you to retrieve them and bring them back. We may need them." He replied matter-of-factually._

_"B-b-but! Mount Hakobe is where the dragons reside you..." A string of harsh words followed, a few insults and many more slurs. But let's not dwell on that._

_"You will do this, Private Heartfilia, or I _will_ throw you out, there's no doubt about it. I don't care who your father is. You will go..."__  
And that was the end of that._

She didn't even know where Mount Hakobe was. You'd think it would be easy to find since it's well...a mountain, but it seemed as if it was hidden from the human eye. A light bulb metaphorically appeared over Lucy's head, that's it! If the dragons had somehow managed to shield it from human eyes then that means there should be a way to break it.  
_I hope, or if there is even a shield._ Her disagreeable mind added. _Though it may explain why we can never find them,_ the other half of her conscious stated. As she began pondering this she continued walking, watching her feet crunch in the pristine white snow until that is she walked right into something hard. Something hard, and invisible.

"Yes! I was right!" Laughing to herself she performed a little 'I was right dance'. Before realising she has no clue how to break the barrier, exasperated her hands placed themselves on her hips, as her fingertips brushed her coiled whip she had what can be defined as a eureka moment. Releasing the whip from its holder she uncoiled it in her hands, pulling back until it was taut. Breathing in she flipped the whip over her shoulder and struck the barrier with the heart-shaped tip. Dead silence greeted her. So, Lucy repeated the motion again and again until her arm ached and her ears rang, until she heard a splinter of glass breaking. So faint she almost missed it, with new hope she went through the motions, again and again, hitting the same target with every crack of her whip. Until finally a small hole appeared in the magical, glass barrier. With no ideas and a sore arm, her leg swung out instead.

"LUCY KICK! Haha!" A victorious chant rung through the mountain and valley below, echoing off the rock faces as the barrier began to crack and splinter even more so until a hole large enough to fit a a person. If they squeezed that is, which Lucy did. Turning her back on the frigid mountain top she gazed in awe and wonder at the scene in front of her as some beautiful tropical bird flew by ignoring her for the most part as it continued its almost sensual and exotic dance in the warm sky that sported not a cloud in sight which reminded Lucy that it was quite warm and a huge climatic shock to go from a freezing mountain top to a tropical paradise, so she did what any Private lady who was sweating out an ocean would do.

She stripped. Her face bright red the entire time, until she managed however clumsily to change into her favourite outfit. A cute, blue and white tube top with gold trimming; a vest with a high neck, in the same blue also with gold trimming; and poofy sleeves to match, though they were separate and left her shoulders bare; to match it all she slid a plain blue miniskirt on and thigh high black boots. Leaving her old uniform behind she walked out of the jungle that surrounded her into a meadow, throwing her arms wide she spun around collapsing onto the lush green grass.

It was so peaceful right there in the meadow, with the sounds of exotic birds chirping away and the sound of rushing water nearby.  
_There must be a stream or river nearby_, Lucy thought to herself dreamily. The sun was beating down on her, soaking her in its rays and she enjoyed every bit of it. That is of course until a shadow fell on her, blocking the precious sun. Peaking of out one eye she noticed a tall man with white pants and a black vest which sat open exposing his muscles. Now you see, Lucy _tried_ not to look but she would eventually find her eyes running along the lines of his muscles on his stomach following it up to his chest, the muscles tensing and releasing as he took in deep breaths, and don't start on the muscular arms as well. Of course in all of her eye-stripping she didn't notice that he was also dripping wet, and looking very pissed off. His pink cheeks almost matching the same shade as his hair.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review, each review helps me become a better author. There may be a few errors, though do keep in mind I _was_ writing this at 4am in the morning. I really am an insomniac. I know it's not the best of cliffhangers bbbuuuuuttttt.  
*races off cackling like a witch* Mwhahah!  
Ja ne,  
Snowy.  
**


	2. Natsu - Starry Eyed

_A Fairy Tale_

_Chapter Two:_  
_Natsu - Starry Eyed_

* * *

Patrol duty was never enjoyable, ever. Nothing ever happened or will happen. At least not with the barrier in place which kept all unwanted guests out, humans and the like. Supposedly, it was a barrier of magic.  
_'Yeah right!' _Natsu's inner voice exclaimed as his head shook. Magic was everywhere, but nowadays it was difficult to come by. Even the dragons themselves had to limit how much magical energy they used which is why they remained in human form, while it still took energy it didn't take away nearly as much if they were to live in their winged beast counterpart. Natsu perked his human ears, hearing the sound of rushing water close by.

"Must be the Ten No River" he said to no one in particular, he hadn't realised he wandered so close to the barrier. He _should_ head back but when would he ever get a chance like this ever again? Almost never, at least not with that damn power couple in charge.  
Shaking his head to and fro trying to clear his mind of any negative thoughts, after all the Ten No River was supposed to have healing properties, maybe it could heal his cold, broken soul. H e doubted it that it would but the least he could try to do was forget life, even if only for a few moments. Without a second thought nor hesitation, Natsu' vest, scarf and pants were hanging from a low-lying tree branch, his sandals lying lop-sided by one of the many roots sticking above the ground. Diving head-first into the river wasn't the best idea, as evident with the (now-forming) bruise on top of his head.. Flipping onto his back, he glanced up at the sky in time to see a bird swoop and glide through the sky in what seemed to be a mating ritual. Grinning he shut his eyes listening to the sounds of the jungle forest around peaceful, with the faint chips of birds scattered and hidden in the trees, hiding from _him_. The water lapped lazily across his abdomen with every breath he took.

A loud crack woke him from his lazy nap in the river, furrowing his brow, Natsu tried to close off all of his senses excluding his hearing.  
_'There!_" his inner militaristic voice exclaimed. His body hummed with adrenaline as he tried to concentrate. Listening he could hear footsteps that were heavier than a jungle floor dweller, also, they were a lot clunkier than any four-legged animal which lead Natsu to believe that it was either a dragon in human form, or a human. The latter being more terrifying. Lurching from the river he ran over to his clothing, slipping it onto his body in record time, his hands shook from the adrenaline and he could feel his body temperature rising a few degrees as the dragon fire within him began to spark. Making sure his footsteps weren't obnoxiously loud he made his way over to where the footfalls ceased, he continued running lightly until he almost tripped over a blonde female on the lying on the ground. Her blonde hair circled around her like a halo and her face was perfect, heart-shaped with lips he could caress all th- No. What is he thinking? He shouldn't be thinking things like this. He knew he shouldn't, he didn't feel anything for her. That is until she opened a single, brown eye and raked her eye down his body. He had been checked out before, never so blatantly, but he had never had goosebumps cover his skin before. This female on the ground opened both of her eyes and stared into his, hiding behind that brown layer was stars, literally, there were stars in her eyes. Natsu lunged forward, he had to get a closer look, though within the second of the stars appearing they vanished just as quickly and only then did he glance down at the position he was in. His legs were resting on either side of her hips, his arms laying past her shoulders near the small of her back and his face was a mere breath away from hers.

"Natsu have you seen my pa- Oh. Well, am I interrupting something? Should I just leave or..?" An obnoxious voice resonated from the other side of the meadow, as an equally obnoxious face and _naked_ body followed. He peeked out of the corner of his eye at the female blonde who he noticed, smelt like vanilla and some sort of flower though he couldn't place it, but was also going bright red as she stared at Gray's naked body.

"Oi, Ice Princess, wanna put some pants on?!" He yelled across to Gray who was still standing across the meadow..naked.

"Don't tell me what to do, Flame Brain!" Gray retorted before he glanced at the young blonde who was still underneath Natus, bowing low like a gentleman would he spoke to her, "I don't believe you're comfortable down there."  
After he spoke, Natsu flew off of the blonde his face a bright pink matching her own.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't..." He cut himself off, realising he was stammering, closing his eyes and breathing deeply he tried to slow his breathing as he thrust a hand out toward the blonde, "I'm Natsu and that Ice Stripper over there is Gray."

"Priva- Oh, I'm Lucy." She answered as her hand made contact with his own, when it did he felt his body temperature rise and his magic spark within him. Jerking his hand away from hers as soon as she was upright he wiped it on his vest. While she was standing he admired her from head to toe, she was quite beautiful. He tried to not look at her cleavage too much, but they were just sort of there, it was hard to ignore. Growling he thrust his lower palms (where it connects to the wrist) into his eyes, rubbing them ferociously trying to rid himself of the image of _her._ As they walked, Gray leading with Lucy in the middle and himself bringing up the rear he tried to look anywhere other than her, so he admired the view. Of the jungle, not her. Well tried to at least. That is until a pair of grayish-black trousers caught his attention, he called out to Gray.

"Eh. Ice for Brains I think I found your pants." An elated Gray with everything hanging out was his response. He looked away as Ice Princess ran over to the pants hanging off a tree branch and slipped them back on. His gaze met Lucy's as her cheeks went pink and she bit on her lower lip, his eyes traveled down to her lips before he shut them and turned away. Before long they began their long trek back.  
Back to Fairy Tale.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is short. Though it's coming out faster than I expected it too, yay! Please review and recommend! Also don't be hesitant to send me a PM. I love PMs. I don't own Fairy Tail, but I'm pretty sure all of us want to. Again, it isn't an uh-maz-ing cliffhanger, but I'm sure it'll tie you over until I can complete another chapter. If you can tell, each chapter will be in a different perspective. So to make it easier, it'll only be in Lucy's or Natsu's. Though later on it MAY change but I will give you a heads up before that happens.**

**Ja ne,  
Snowy**


	3. Lucy - Dragon's Rock

_A Fairy Tale_

_Chapter Three:  
Lucy ~ Dragon's Rock_

* * *

_Don't stop hiking. Don't collapse. Don't stop hiking. Don't collapse._ The mantra repeating itself in Lucy's mind over and over again as her boots crunched along the dirt and her breath became labored. Wiping a sheen of sweat away that decided to invade her forehead, Lucy groaned at the strain on her body. Even back home in the army she was never required to hike this far or for this long, however they never really got a chance to go out anywhere anyway. Up ahead the stripper-Gray- and Pinky-Natsu- were waltzing along the dirt path without a care in the world.

_Fit bastards, too much muscle for their own good, must be compensating for something. _A tirade of insults ran through Lucy's mind about the two men walking in front of her, but let's not elaborate on that too much shall we?

"You okay back there, Blondie?" A voice yelled out which preceded a face thrown into her own face.

"It's _Lucy_ and I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She plastered on her best fake smile as sarcasm rolled through her last sentence.

"Whatever you say, Luigi."

"Baaa-ka! It's Lucy! My name is Lucy, not Luigi." Retorting back to Natsu, granted he didn't really warrant her yelling at him though it felt good to get some of the pent up anger out.

"Right. Got it. Sorry Luigi." He replied, a mischievous grin spread across his face as strands of pink hair fell in front of his eyes. Without thinking, Lucy reached up and moved the strand away, tucking it behind his ear as she leaned closer and closer and closer until their faces were a mere inch apart, her eyes half shutting as she puckered her lips before she spoke again;

"It's Lucy, understand Pinky?"  
Pulling her face away from his she wondered why she tucked his hair away. As her face turned a bright red she jogged up the dirt path to Gray, wanting an escape from the pink haired man she felt a connection with, groaning at the physical strain on her body and the emotional and mental strain of...well..everything.

_Dragon take me._

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

A few years later, which was what it felt like though it could have been hours or even minutes, the dirt path morphed into a mossy cobblestone path, which was then followed by a smooth, clean stone path. The stones a midnight black which shone like stars in the sky and had the appearance of glass, slapping two hands at the ground Lucy gazed at the path in wonder.

"It's called Dragon's Rock. Or obsidian by _Human__s" _Gray's voice rung out over her head, stressing the word _humans_ to the point where it was almost a spit. Shrugging it off, she picked herself up off the ground, smoothed out her outfit and brushed off imaginary dust, seriously this place was clean, and continued on her trek with her chin held high as the sun beat down on her with its harsh rays. As the warmth of the sun warmed her from the tips of her hair to her toenails, Lucy pondered on whether or not she would receive a lovely tan while here, she doubted it but one could hope. However her thoughts were soon interrupted when the sun suddenly vanished behind thick, black clouds.

"Oh boy, Mount Kishi looks very, very bad Gray. We should hurry. Like now." Lucy spun on her heel to glare at Natsu, a puzzled look crossing her face, opening her mouth to ask a question before it was quickly shut as Natsu rushed forward and picked Lucy up. _Bridal_ _Style_ as the Humans say. Before she could even begin to protest a violent shaking stirred the ground as hundreds of beautiful exotic birds took flight and the sky turned an even darker grayish black. Whatever was happening was bad, and dangerous. Before even beginning to wonder what was going on, Natsu took off with Gray at his heels, tiny white specks falling from the sky.

_Snow! _Lucy squealed, she always loved snow. Sticking her tongue out she tried to catch one on her tongue before realizing very shortly afterwards it did not in fact taste like frozen water but instead of something more..ashy. Her body rejected this flavor as retching coughs wracked her slim frame which soon gave way to heaving gags as the ash fell faster and faster around them with both Natsu and Gray running at almost inhumane speeds. Gasping for air she shuddered, soon realizing that there was nearly no fresh air at all. Within moments of gasping a white scarf was wrapped around her nose and mouth, smelling of river, ash and something more dangerous, smiling under the protection of the scarf she let the blackness take her away.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

_"Who is she? Where did she come from?" A peppy female voice exclaimed almost excitedly._

_"Juvia does not know. Only that Natsu-san and Gray-sama brought her here." Another woman said, obviously caring a great deal for Gray, though Lucy wondered why she -Juvia- spoke in third person._

_"She is awfully pretty, no wonder she caught Natsu's attention." A more sing-song voice responded. Again, also female._

_"Oh. But isn't Natsu supposed to be with your sis-" The peppy voice asked._

_"Look I think she's coming to." The sing-song voice shouted. It seemed like a voice that should never shout no matter what._

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

A blurry, blinding light was the first thing Lucy saw. Followed by three faces lingering over her own. What was with all these people and sticking their faces into a stranger's? Lucy chewed on the inside of her cheek as she took in the appearance of the three women. One had glasses sitting on her petite nose, with unruly blue hair- wait. Blue hair?!- sticking up behind a ribbon that laced itself around the top of her head. Another also had blue hair, but with an extreme shoulder-length bob as the ends curled into themselves creating a perfect circle however she did not have a hat nor a ribbon laced on her head. Finally the last woman had snow white hair with a little fluff of hair sticking up at the very front, Lucy giggled as this long white hair tickled the side of her face, this white haired girl was stunning. If she were back home - No. She shook her head internally, she had to stop thinking about home, she had to...Oh stars, what did she have to do again? Lucy glared at the flickering candelabra which stood in the corner, its tiny flames flickering softly, turning her attention to the rest of the room she attempted to breathe in the sights. Another candelabra stood in the corner opposite to the first one and a fair few paintings hung on the sheer stone walls, one caught her attention, it pictured a mighty dragon surrounded by flames in the foreground and shining stars in the night sky in the background, it was a beautiful piece really. A sudden movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, a shadow that moved so quickly it blurred. She felt her eyelids drifting shut with each breath she took, but she swore the flames that danced upon the wicks of the candles flare up and turn a reddish orange.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I have exams in a few weeks so I've been studying my butt off. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review even if you wanna say 'hi'! I guess I insert a disclaimer now? Well: I do not own Fairy Tail. I have sent Hiro Mashima many letters but no reply as of yet for the purchase of Fairy Tail...Kidding. But I seriously don't own Fairy Tail but I wish I did! Send me a PM whenever you feel like it..and that about sums it up! Keep a look out. ;D**

**Ja ne,  
Snowy.**


	4. Natsu - Starry Night

A Fairy Tale

_Chapter Four:  
_Natsu ~ Starry Night

* * *

Sweat dripped down his face as he ran around an open cavern; feet slapping down on the flat stone ground as white lines criss-cross across his peripheral vision. Even though running laps around the inside base of an extinct volcano was difficult, and long, he would continue running, and running, and running. Until his mind cleared and heart stopped racing. The only problem was, Natsu didn't think his mind would ever be clear ever again.

_Stupid river. Changing my life, filling my head up with thoughts._

See, on any _normal_ day, his mind would be as clear as a sheet of glass, or bubbles. He liked bubbles, and bubbly personalities, like Lucy. No. NO! He hit his head a few times hoping that it would dissipate any thought of a certain blonde. No luck. As Natsu was going on his little mental distraction and destruction he didn't notice a white-haired woman jogging next to him until her cool hand touched his bare shoulder, scaring the living daylights out of him.

"What the heck did you do that for Lisanna!?" He scowled at the woman.

"I was calling you name for a long time, I thought you were ignoring me." Her petite face turned into a pout as her blue eyes became some of the largest puppy dog eyes Natsu had ever seen.

"Oh, my apologies Lisanna. My mind has been...elsewhere." He replied unsure of himself, not noticing that she was slowly stepping closer to him, her tiny hands running up his muscled abs that pulled the already threadbare tank top to its limit. Her hands stopped over his collarbone, running her fingers over the scarf he always wore before making their way up to rest behind his neck, her fingers interlacing with each other making sure he couldn't pull back easily. She smiled slyly up at him, a seductive glint in her eyes, slowly pulling his mouth to her own.  
Natsu furrowed his brow and shut his eyes for what felt like an eternity, his mind racing and unable to keep a single thought as her hands tickled his torso. Didn't she realise that it was all he could do not to burst out laughing? It _tickled_ for dragon's sake! Although, it did feel pretty good. Smirking he opened his eyes as she began pulling his face to her own but instead of Lisanna's short white hair he saw longer blonde hair before he could pull back or rub his eyes, her mouth was on his own. She tasted like snow and mint. Fresh, clean, safe. Safe..Lisanna was safe, safer than Lucy is. His thought process was cut short, as per usual, by a sharp pain on his lip. Gasping in pain he pulled back from Lisanna, her lips swollen and looking obviously kissed and slightly bruised but dripping down her lip was a small red droplet of blood before Natsu realised that it wasn't _her_ blood but rather it was his own. He gripped his bottom lip between his thumb and his forefinger, as he felt the warm liquid gushing out and a slight throbbing underneath the pads of his two fingers.

"Y-you bit me!"

"Oh, I must have gotten carried away." She replied, a devilish grin spread across her face and a mischievous glint shining in her eyes as she raised her lips to his chin and trailed kisses down his throat before he pushed her away.

"I need to get this looked at." He quickly explained and when she made a move to follow him he quickly waved her off, he believed that he was safe with Lisanna but maybe he was wrong. For the third time today, Natsu found himself deep in thought, which was quite unusual, as he made his way to the infirmary. What was wrong with him?

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

"But Mira-chan! You can't just kick me out! I have important business to attend to with that lady in there." A peppy voice, probably Levy, exclaimed before turning deadly serious, "It is my sworn duty to entertain Lu-chan!"

"Lu-chan? Oh Levy, you know what happens when you nickname them. You get attached. Do you remember what happened last time?" Another singsong voice replied. Natsu smirked, Mira was really telling the young blue-haired bookworm how it was. It was true, once Levy nicknamed them she became attached, it happened with Romeo at least. It was quite a spectacle to watch Levy chase a young boy screaming 'O Romeo-chan! Romeo-chan, wherefore art thou?'

As Natsu approached the two women arguing in the hallway outside of the door, which turns out to be more of a rug, to the infirmary Mira gasped at the red liquid running down his cheek. He could only imagine what kind of mess he looked like.

"Oh Natsu, what did you do now?" Mira asked in her usual singsong voice as Levy huffed off, stomping down the stone as she tried to make her footsteps extremely loud and obnoxious.

"I..I ran into the wall while jogging." He lied. He never enjoyed lying but when he needed to, he would. No questions asked. For dragon's sake, he couldn't tell Mira that he was having a full-on make-out session with her younger sister. It wasn't done. Ever.

"Baka, next time watch where you're going. Go wash it up and put some tropical balm on it. Wendy just came through with her newest batch, best yet." Mira explained with a toothy grin, adorable as always.

"I will. I appreciate it, Mira."

"No problem, Natsu."

He turned to make his way inside the infirmary, when Mira grabbed ahold of his arm, stepping close to him, her eyes flashing a dangerous violet.

"Next time you touch my sister, don't lie to my face. Or I will collect on that debt you owe me. Understand?"

All he could do was nod in return as he shuddered internally.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

After spreading some of Wendy's balm across his broken lip, which worked like a miracle by the way, Natsu realised that someone was watching him. His back felt warm as did the back of his neck, which quickly yet assuredly spread to his cheeks. Spinning on his heel like a dancer her glared back at the woman who lay on her back, staring at him with intense eyes as her blonde hair circled her face like a halo. Before he knew it, Natsu was halfway across the tiny room standing at the side of her bed. Glancing down at her frail form he..wait, frail? Hardly. Her arms that lay on the outside of the blanket had muscle, not as much as himself, but enough to show that she was a hard worker, her eyes twinkled with curiosity as stars effectively dance throughout them but somewhere within them lay a hardness that only years upon years of torment, anguish and hardship could form. Why was he looking into her eyes? _How_ was he looking into her eyes?! Only then did Natsu look down and see the position he had placed himself in; his arms on either side of her shoulders and his chest almost touching hers, while their faces were mere whispers apart. He felt her arm snake up his own, before settling on his neck as she pulled him down her mouth. He saw her lips part as he was pulled closer and closer. With her other hand, she grabbed his chin. They were as close as two people could get, as he felt the tiny hairs on her face tickle his cheek and her lips move against his ear, tiny whispers being whispered into them. Wait. What? He jerked his face quickly, looking down on her, a question clear on his face.

"I said: I have to go to the toilet." Her eyes rolling heavenward as she said this.

"R-right. I..here." He thrust his hand out to help her up before she slapped it away, almost leaping out of the thin bed.

"Let's go then!" She exclaimed happily, before power walking off. He quickly followed her, as was his duty..he guessed. Man, she was fast. Really fast, dragons help him, he would need to jog more.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

"The night is beautiful out here." A soft voice mumbled behind him, scaring the wits out of him. That was the second time today. Except when he turned around he found a blonde haired star waltzing up to him rather than a white haired rabbit.

"Hm? Yeah, I guess so." Nonchalant, that was the way to go.

"So many stars. Back at Fairy Ta- Err, back at home you can't see any stars and even if you wanted to it's too dangerous. Besides, they're impossible to see even if it were safe too much light pollution apparently." Lucy explained to him, her voice soft and unsure.

"You're interested in the stars?"

"Oh yes. I think they're amazing!" She squealed before grabbing his arm, pointing towards a group of stars as she explained, "That's the twins Gemini, or Gem and Mini separately." All Natsu could see was a group of white blotches, but he smiled and nodded along. Obviously that was the right queue as she continued, pointing to yet another group of stars, "That's the Aquarius constellation. Aaaanddd, over there is the archer, or Sagittarius. That one over the-"

"Which is your favourite, Lucy?" He inquired, deadly serious.

"Mine? I don't really have a favourite, but I do love the Leo constellation. However, my favourite by far is the one my mothe-mother told me about, that's the dragon constellation. See? Over there." She pointed to yet another brig group of blotches. Unable to see a thing, but whenever she held his arm or hand he could see them. He could see the stars take the shapes she described and move, performing elaborate dances. The Virgo constellation looked as if it were bowing towards them, and the Taurus constellation seemed to have hearts as eyes that at first glance, looked as if they were on Lucy. Although, the dragon constellation was his favourite as well as it depicted a large, beautiful dragon breathing a fire of stars across the horizon. Natsu wished he could watch the flames forever and ever, but unfortunately Lucy had taken her hand off his arm. The starry night quickly being extinguished into yet again, mere white blotches stuck onto a canvas of black.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter four! Do tell me how it is. Please leave a review, because I love reading reviews. It makes me all jittery and happy inside when I do. ^_^ Don't hesitate to PM (Private Message) me either, because I love those as much as reviews if not more. Seriously though, review. They make me a better and more inspired author.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I've tried bribing him for the rights to it, no luck yet. I've tried everything! Even Cana's (copyrighted) alcohol. Kidding.**

**Ja ne,  
Snowy!**


	5. Lucy - Dragon's Game

_A Fairy Tale_

_Chapter Five:  
Lucy ~ Dragon's Game_

* * *

"Lu-chan! Wake up! It's time." Levy's voice rung out across the tiny stone room.

"Time? For what?" Lucy replied, her voice muffled underneath the itchy, grey blanket. Burying herself further and further into the bed, hoping that Levy wouldn't be able to find her. Unfortunately, this was not the case as the blanket was pulled off of her, allowing the cold surrounding air to hit her bare, naked, body. Lucy sat up right, her eyes wide.  
_Naked..eh!?_ She mentally screamed, as she could have sworn that she was wearing at least _some_ form of clothing when she had her little midnight tirade with Natsu last night.

A high-pitched sigh was heard, "Oh, Lucy, could you not put some sleep attire on?" Mira's voice followed.

"Never mind that Mira! Lu-chan, it's time for your tour and introduction. Now, put some clothes on before I get back or else I'm dragging you out there, naked." Levy promised as she waltzed out of the infirmary, a swing in her step. Mira followed shortly after Levy. Jumping up from the bed, Lucy ran across to the little countertop, the same colour of the stone walls and walls, a dismal, shiny black. Laying on top of the counter was a strapless dark purple shirt with a pure white ribbon tying the top part of it shut, her black miniskirt was folded neatly underneath the shirt, her thigh high black boots were replaced with shin high white boot with a purple, matching the shirt, strip across the top of them. Sitting next to the pile of clothing was a little violet bag, inside was a ribbon, again matching the shirt, epaulets and collar with gold trimming while the base was, not surprisingly, the same colour as the ribbon and shirt. Finally, was a set of white bracelets that matched the white of the boots, with a gold lacing. If there were a mirror in the room, Lucy assumed she would not be able to stop looking at herself in it, thank goodness there wasn't. A few moments after pulling and readjusting her bracelets, Levy walked in, her mouth shaped in an 'o' shape.

"Lu-chan! You look...you look sexy!" She exclaimed, glancing down at the ribbon that lay across Lucy's outstretched palms, "D-do you want me to put that in your hair?"

"Oh, yes please." Lucy replied uncertainly as Levy took the ribbon in her hands and tied top half of Lucy's hair on the side of her head, fluffing it up a bit. After completing it, she touched Lucy's shoulder, then her hand and pulled her out of the room. Into the unknown den.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

"This is the effective workout area, see those lines over there? They're the lap lines, you run around the perimeter of the volcano. It's roughly 5km **(A/N: or 3mi 188yds for my Americans)** long. In the middle is some equipment used for building muscles, though only a few people use it." Levy whispered into her blonde friend's ear as a black-haired, muscular man glanced over at the two women, nodding towards the shorter bluenette a smirk plastered on his face. Lucy could see his shoulder's shaking with laughter as the short women next to her became flustered and her face turned a bright red.

"L-lu-chan, I'm go-going to show you the l-l-library." Without another word, Levy turned on her heel and made her way to a large opening in the rock wall. Lucy turned to follow her friend, the black-haired, pierced face man staring at Levy with longing as he continued to pump weights.

As the two women walked down the spacious hallway, Lucy noticed one of two things: one; the walls, floors and roof were all the same black rock and two; the only light were braziers every few steps from each other. There were no windows, at all. Levy turned and faced Lucy, walking backwards as she rambled on about how amazing the library was and how she would be able to find any book ever dreamed of. Glaring down at the smooth black ground as she walked, she tried to imagine what sort of books they had on offer. Maybe she could learn more about these elusive dragons and how to plot their downfall-

"Watch where you're going, you stupid slut." An almost sing-song voice that resembled Mira's barked out. She certainly looked like Mira, same coloured eyes, as well as the same coloured hair. The only difference between the two was the hate that laced these eyes and the sneer that was plastered onto these lips.

"Lisanna, there's no reason to yell, Lu-chan wasn't paying-" Lucy heard Levy's voice try to reason with this Lisanna from over her shoulder.

"Lu-chan? **LU-CHAN!?** Levy, Levy, Levy...What ever will we do with you? You can't nick-name mere," Lisanna inhaled deeply through her nose before continuing, "_humans_." Levy gasped, whilst Lucy merely raised an eyebrow at Lisanna.

"I don't seem to know what the problem is, Lisanna, was it?"

"The problem, human whore, is that you don't belong here so. Get. Out." With each syllable, Lisanna took a step closer to Lucy, having to stare up a bit to glare into Lucy's eyes. Before Lucy's eyes or mind could even comprehend, a small fist was suddenly rammed into her lower abdomen, leaving the blonde gasping for air and dropping into a fetal position on the ground, a pitter-patter of Levy's small feet being heard running further and further away as Lisanna's heels clicked away the way she came. Deciding it wouldn't be a good idea to stand up straight away, Lucy counted to seventy-three before having the courage to push herself upright. Brushing away invisible dust she decided that instead of going to look for Levy she would continue on to her destination, the library and then, she would look for a way out of this hellhole and back home.

Picking up her feet, she began to walk glancing every so often either side of her for a doorway to another great unknown, and after a few minutes of no sight of a door nor archway she began to lose hope, that is until she came across a giant wooden door, carved with images of dragons, stars, mountains and flames. Sighing, Lucy used what little remained of her strength to force the doors open. A massive sight greeted her, huge wooden bookshelves lined with hundreds upon hundreds of books lay end to end against the walls, a violet crystal chandelier hung from the four-storey roof, comfy chairs riddled the ground as each one called out to her, the only windows that Lucy had seen in the complex lay in front of her, but that would have to be saved until she had found the items she was searching for, and a long mahogany desk lay dead centre of the room, on it a giant book at least her forearm long and thrice as deep. Running her fingers along the pages she soon realised it was a directory to the books that lined the walls.

After flipping through the book, searching the index, more flipping of pages and researching in the index. Lucy was able to pin down two books she wanted to commandeer from the extensive library, one titled, _'The Complete History of Mythical Beasts'_ and the other was one of her mother's favourites, _'Celestial Bodies'. _ Now the real hunt began, actually _finding_ those two books in a library that easily housed over a million books.

It didn't take long to find the books, not really. After getting lost four times, she began to memorise the layout of the library. Romance over there, hentai over in that dark corner, cooking next to the green loveseat. It became really easy to find things, as obvious by the sixteen books she now carried on top of her laced fingers to hide the fact that she was about to steal two novels, trivial really. Only after dropping the numerous amount of books onto the directory desk did Lucy walk over to the windows she had noticed before, her jaw dropping further and further as she made her way closer to the window. Before her lay a steep eight-storey drop down to the lush green grass and large trees, and just over the top of that large tree on the horizon a little blip appeared before disappearing almost as quickly.  
_The forcefield. Great, I just love runs._ She mentally chastised herself, how had she gotten into this mess? Her forehead pressing against the cool glass window.

"I do hope you aren't thinking about jumping, it's a long drop and I'd hate to have to clean it again."

"Huh?" She spun around quickly, her hand over her heart, a mop of pink hair greeting her, "You gave me a fright you bastard."

She watched as he stepped forward, closer and closer and...right past her, as he placed a hand against the glass as her heart beat ferociously in her chest and her traitorous stomach doing flips at the sight of Natsu.

"Besides, there's an exit in the compound." He mentioned half-heartedly, glancing at her with those onyx eyes that set her face on fire and that lopsided grin that sent her mind funny places.

"Stop that." She scolded, punching him in the shoulder not too gently.

"Stop what?" His lopsided grin became a full-on toothy grin as he stared down at her, rubbing his shoulder where she punched him playfully.

"Stop everything! Stop sending my mind strange places, stop making my stomach do flips and my heart beat fast. You are one se-"

"Natsuuuuuuu!" Lucy would recognise that sing-song voice anywhere, this time it was filled with lust rather than hatred, "Here you are, love. Never would have suspected to find you here." Stepping back into the shadows, Lucy bolted. Her face felt like it was on fire as she made her way through aisles and aisles of bookshelves trying to escape from the white-haired succubus and the pink-haired dragon that lit her on fire. She could play this dragon's game, but someone was bound to get burned.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I cut it a little earlier than I wanted to, but I love my cliffhanger so..yeah. Big plans, more ships, more little moments between those three but I already have an idea of how it's going to end. I know most of my readers are Americans, but I'm Aussie so I try to convert measurements when I use them, but usually I try not to. Oh well. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Though I wish I could.**

**Don't forget to review! I love reviews as much as I love PMs. Don't hesitate with either please.**

**Ja ne,**

**Snowy.**


End file.
